In surgery, for example a knee or hip operation, in particular when attaching an implant, it is necessary in modern surgical techniques to determine as accurately as possible the precise spatial position of a specified body structure, e.g. the position of the femur and tibia, in order to be able to carry out the most precise surgery possible using suitable navigational instruments. In this way, for example, an artificial knee joint can be positioned exactly on the femur and tibia using images made pre-operatively or intra-operatively and suitable calculations, such that the optimum location is guaranteed. In general, for determining the position of a bone structure, a screw is screwed into the bone, and a marker is attached to said screw. From the position of the marker recorded by a camera, conclusions can be drawn as to the position of the bone. If there are any slight shifts between the bone and the maker attached to it by means of the screw, e.g. due to a slight turning of the screw, then an incorrect position of the bone is concluded from the recorded position of the marker, which can have a considerable effect on the success of the operation. Deviations in the range of one to two degrees, for example, can lead to clearly noticeable incorrect positioning of an implanted knee joint, which can become noticeable through problems in the knee joint's ability to function and in a substantially shortened life-span, since the knee joint can no longer optimally take the strain due to the slightly incorrect positioning.
In particular in the case of screws typically used, the problem occurs that a screw inserted into a bone is unintentionally turned slightly, such that surgery is not performed precisely.
It is an object of the present invention to propose a fixing device and a fixing system which facilitate the precise and secure positioning of at least one marker on an object, such as for example a bone.
This object is solved by a fixing device and a fixing system comprising the features of the independent claims. Advantageous embodiments are given by the sub-claims.